Alexei Ivanovich Voronin
Alexei Ivanovich Voronin (Russian:'' Алексей Иванович Воронин'') was a Russian soldier in Call of Duty, and one of the three playable characters in the game. He was conscripted into the 13th Guards Rifle Division and served under the command of Major Zubov, where he goes on to fight in many battles across the Eastern Front. Biography Early life Alexei Ivanovich Voronin was born in the Soviet Union and was conscripted into the Red Army when the German Wehrmacht invaded the Soviet Union. He was soon assigned to the 13th Guards Rifle Division. 13th Guards Rifle Division Battle for Red Square Voronin was then sent to Stalingrad and crossed the Volga River with a boat. With his entire unit, he listened to a speech from a comissar. After the some of the surrounding boats were elminated by Stukas, some soldiers lost morale and abandoned ship, which prompted the comissars to open fire. Voronin got off and was the only one to survive, because soon after he disembarked, the boat was blown into pieces. He then received a clip, dove for cover and found Borodin, a Sergeant trying to eliminate the MG42 gunners. Using Voronin as a decoy, he managed to shoot two of them. In an attempt to get an artillery strike going, Borodin made Voronin run towards a radioman and shot a comissar. After an artillery strike, Voronin then managed to push through into Red Square. The Soviet troops then attempted to recapture Red Square. Voronin charged alongside his fellow Soviet troops, picked up a Mosin-Nagant rifle and by the statue, found another Sergeant, Makarov. A hole was blown into a nearby building, and Voronin, along with Makarov, cleared the building in order to snipe German officers to prevent them from calling reinforcements. After that, an air strike was called, and Voronin was ordered to get deeper into Stalingrad to inform Major Zubov that Red Square had been retaken. Voronin then journeyed beyond Red Square and was forced to deal with German ambushes. He then pushed through a train station with the help of at least two to four men to send the word to the Major. After clearing the train station, Voronin elminated the German troops attempting to kill Soviet forces, including Zubov. For this, he was promoted to Junior Sergeant. Battle for "Pavlov's House" Voronin then was assigned to find Sgt. Pavlov. He was advised to take the sewers because sniper activity was high that day. Immediately after insertion, a German announcer attempted to discourage Voronin and surrender. Regardless of that propaganda, Voronin explored through the sewers, and found other allies that had not caught up with Pavlov's squad. Voronin fought with them. The sewer tunnel eventually was cut off at a building, which was cleared, and the troops that fought with him stayed behind. When he found Pavlov, Voronin was ordered to replace the recently deceased counter-sniper while Pvt. Kovalenko acted as the bait. A German air strike flushed them out, but they managed to storm the apartment building. The troops then received reinforcements and defended the apartment building from heavy German assault. During this time, Voronin elimated a few Panzers with a PTRS-41. Afterwards, the German were forced into retreat and were mopped up by a large amount of reinforcements. This apartment building would be dubbed "Pavlov's House". 1st Term with 150th Rifle Division After the Battle of Stalingrad, he was reassigned to the 150th Rifle Division, and was sent to Warsaw, Poland, where he helped capture a key German repair facility in the industrial district. His unit first charged the entrance and breached the facility. After that, the first building that was entered was cleared, and more Soviet troops arrived at the factory. The second building was then breached, and then Voronin's unit exited the factory into the facility's railyard. The Soviet artillery was initiated early, and the soldiers of the unit expressed worry. Voronin and his soldiers then penetrated the railyard, blew up a tank with a Panzerfaust and successfully boarded a truck near the gate of the facility. 2nd Guards Tank Army Afterwards, he was transferred to the 2nd Guards Tank Army due to a shortage of experienced tank crew members. Voronin commanded a T-34 where he assisted in the push to the Oder River. His tank managed to make it past the river, and the tanks entered a nearby town to secure it and eliminate the German artillery. 2nd Term With 150th Rifle Division Soon thereafter, he was reassigned to the 150th Rifle Division, and promoted to Sergeant. On April 30, 1945, Voronin participated in the final push to the Reichstag. He destroyed Flak 88s and a Tiger in order to let the T-34s through. He then got pinned down by heavy opposition from the Reichstag until Soviet tanks arrived and he led the charge through the Reichstag. Voronin managed to reach the top and personally witnessed the flag bearer waving the Victory Banner over Berlin. Locations 13th Guards Rifle Division *Stalingrad, Soviet Union - Fought and survived the Battle of Stalingrad, and reported to Major Zubov, and took part in the raid of an apartment building. 150th Rifle Division *Warsaw, Poland - Captured a tank factory in the industrial district. *Berlin, Germany - Fought through the Reichstag and saw the flag bearer raise the flag personally. 2nd Guards Tank Army *Oder River, Germany - Pushed the German troops back and secured the town nearby on the other side of the river. Quotes Trivia *Alexei is the first playable Russian character in the ''Call of Duty'' series. *Alexei is the first playable character to be promoted in the Call of Duty series. *Is the first playable character that his full name is revealed in the Call of Duty series. *Is the only playable character in Call of Duty that his full name is known. *Alexei's last name is only mentioned in the orders from Zubov, Grishin and Andropov. *Alexei is the first playable character to speak in the Call of Duty series. *He is the only one of his unit to survive the Battle of Stalingrad, having the others dead by a bomb shortly after he gets out of the boat. *Voronin is also the first of the few playable characters in the Call of Duty series to actually be promoted. *Joseph Allen's alias in Modern Warfare 2 (Alexei Borodin), is a reference to Alexei Voronin and Sgt. Borodin. *There is another Russian soldier in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) that has the last name of Voronin. es:Alexei Ivanovich Voronin ru:Алексей Воронин Voronin, Alexei Ivanovich Voronin, Alexei Ivanovich Category:Playable Characters Voronin, Alexei Ivanovich Category:Russia